Found In The Snow
by 80person27
Summary: When Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera are walking to school in a cold winter day, they don't expect to find a body in the snow. As he spends time with them, the boy finds out his feelings for the Vongola boss and baseball player. Warnings and pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Person: Hello! Ok, so when I looked at my grade for my math final, I saw that I got an 80. My first thought was 'Yay!', my second thought was '80! WOOHOO! YAMAMOTO! YAMAMOTO!'. Sefice to say, I went back to my seat with a smile. Anyways, this fic was made out of boredom. It goes through cannon and I must say that when I got this idea, I started laughing my ass off.

Tsuna: So does that mean that I'm not going to be tortured in some shape or form?

Person: Not any more than how you already are during the manga.

Tsuna: *sweat-drop* Is that suppose to be a good thing?

Person: I don't know. But what I do know is that there will be lemon and lime in this. Hehehe.

Tsuna: *gulp*

Person: Now what do you say we start this?

Tsuna: I-I guess. Person doesn't own KHR.

Person: Now let's start!

**Warning**: Yaoi, terrible lemons and crappy limes

**Main Pairing**: 80oc27, 8027oc, oc8027, 8027, 80oc, oc27, oc80, 27oc (yes, that's right. Tsuna may be the seme and Yamamoto a uke in some chapters, deal with it)

**Side Pairing**: 5927, 33oc and many, many more.

Chapter 1: Does saving someone mean that you get a lime?

"Hahaha. That was fun yesterday, ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, remembering the snowball fight the day prior.

"It was...something." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop. 'I can't really say it was fun.' As they kept walking through the snow covered streets, to get to school, they saw something in the snow. "Hey, what's that?" Tsuna asked, walking closer to see what it was. When they got to it, they were shocked to see that it was a body. "Hiiiieeee! His he alive!?" From what they could see, it was a male, with no shirt on, torn up shorts, no shoes and he had black hair. Yamamoto bent down and flipped the boy over, making himself and Tsuna get a small blush at seeing his bare chest.

"He's breathing, but barely." Yamamoto said. "We need to get him to the hospital." He picked him up bridal style and they all raced off to the hospital.

**LINE BREAK**

When they got to the hospital, the nurses took him to away and told the three that they could sit down. Doing so, they all took a seat and waited for the results.

"So this is where you were?" They all jumped and turned to see Reborn standing on the table, none of them even noticed. "I saw what you guys did."

"Reborn! Don't scare us like that!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Why are you still here though? Shouldn't you have gone to school after dropping him off?" Reborn asked, ignoring his student.

"We wanted to see how he was doing, after they let us see him." Yamamoto said.

"Are you his friends?" The doctor said, pointing to them.

"Tsk. We don't even kn-"

"No. We actually found him in the snow." Tsuna interrupted with a sweat-drop. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He just as some cuts and bruises." The doctor said.

"Can we...Can we see him?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. You may. Be careful though, when he woke up, we was a little hostel." The doctor said before leaving.

"What happened to him?" Tsuna said as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know, but the doctor said that we have to be careful. Let's try not to frighten him." Yamamoto said.

"Tsk. I don't get why we have to go see him. We don't even know the guy." Gokudera said.

"We found him, he's our responsibility, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna answered back as they got to the room. "Well...Here we go." When they got in, they saw that he had a shirt on and was looking the other way. "Um...Excuse us." He turned and looked at them with a blank stare. They now saw that he had dark blue eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Oi! Be nicer to us! We saved your damn life!" Gokudera yelled. Hearing this, the guy's eyes widened and his face perked up.

"You guys are the ones who helped me?" He asked, sounding more excited.

"Yes." Tsuna answered.

"Thanks guys! Come on in! Sorry about being rude." He said as they all walked closer to him. "Hi there. What's your names?"

"It's curtesy to say your name before asking for someone else's!" Gokudera yelled again.

"Huh? But I don't know my name." The guy said with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean you have no name!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I mean, I don't remember my name, so I can't give you my name if I don't remember it." He answered back, not phased by the yelling at all.

"Then you wouldn't mind us giving you a name?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Not at all." He answered back with a smile of his own. They all got a thinking expression on their face, well Tsuna and Yamamoto did at least. "How about Fuyu?"

"Fuyu? As in winter? I like it." He said. "What about a last name?"

"What about Kaito?" Tsuna suggested.

"Ocean?" He asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of our meeting you. (1)" The brunette said with a sheepish look.

"Fuyu Kaito." He said, trying out the name. He then got a huge smile on his face that made both Yamamoto and Tsuna blush a little. "I love it. Thanks guys." The two just quietly nodded. "So my names Fuyu Kaito! Nice to meet you!" He said.

"Hi. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said with a wave.

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi! It's nice to meet you too!" He said with a smile.

"Tsk. Gokudera Hayato." The bomber said with an scowl.

"Like I said, it's nice to meet you, Takeshi, Tsunayoshi, Hayato." He said, trying to remember their names.

"Oi! Don't be so casual with us!" Gokudera said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"What are you talking about? From where I come from, we use each others given names." He said, looking confused again. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude." He said, looking a little sad.

"It's fine. We don't mind." Tsuna said, trying to cheer the boy up. "But wait, how do you know Japanese then?"

"Oh. I speak a lot of diffrent languages. I just don't know about the cultures they come from." Fuyu said.

"So you understand the language, but you don't know about the places, Fuyu-kun." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"'Kun'? I don't remember hearing that word before." He said.

"It's a Japanese honorific." Yamamoto said.

"Ohhhh. Now that you mention it I do remember reading that Japanese people use those. I think I remember one of them. Let's see...I think it was...Oh yeah. It was 'chan'." He said in realization. The others just blinked once. Twice. "Um...Tsunayoshi-chan? Takeshi-chan? Hayato-chan? Are you okay?" Snapping out of their thoughts, they realized what he just said. Tsuna got a blush on his face, Yamamoto started to laugh and Gokudera looked like he was about to blow something up. "What? Did I not use it right?"

"It's not that...It's just that people use that one more for girls then guys." Tsuna said, blush still going on hard.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said. "Do you not want me to call you guys that?"

"No, no. It's fine. Right, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said, looking at the bomber.

"Tsk. If the 10th says it's fine, then I guess so." Gokudera said.

"I have a question." They all turned to see Reborn standing at the end of the bed. "Do you remember anything before you passed out in the snow?" He asked.

"A baby? No. I don't remember what happened. It's all a blur." Fuyu said.

"Hm. Very well. When do you think you'll get better?" The baby asked.

"Hm...I think the nurse said that I could leave tomorrow." He said, looking to be in thought.

"Good. Tsuna and the others will be here to pick you up then." Reborn said as he jumped off of the bed.

"What!? I didn't say anything about that!" Tsuna yelled. He then saw Fuyu look a little down. "But...I guess we can come after school." Fuyu just looked excited.

"Really!? Thank you so much, Tsunayoshi-chan!" He yelled as he jumped from the bed and got the other boy in a hug. Said boy was now sporting a massive blush. Unbeknown to them, Yamamoto got a frown on his face, but instantly put a fake smile up.

"Maa, maa. I don't think Tsuna can breath." He said as the other boy looked to see that Tsuna had fainted in his arms.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, Tsunayoshi-chan!" He said before placing him on the bed. "Is he going to be alright?" Fuyu asked, looking worried.

"He's fine. He just fainted is all." Reborn said. He then got out a small book and handed it to Fuyu. "Here this is for you. It's a book about the Japanese culture."

"Ah. Thank you, Reborn." He said with a smile.

"Well, we should be going. Bye Fuyu." Yamamoto said as Tsuna woke up and they left.

**LINE BREAK**

"I can't wait to see Fuyu again. I like him." Yamamoto said as they walked down the road. The other two following.

"Yeah. He's nice." Tsuna agreed. When they got to the hospital, they immediately went to his room to see him up and looking ready to leave. "Fuyu-kun." He turned around and got a huge smile on his face as he walked up to them.

"Hi there, Tsunayoshi-san, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun." He said.

"Hey, you used diffrent honorifics this time." Yamamoto said.

"Yup. Thanks to the book Reborn gave me, I know diffrent stuff now. Like this." He bowed to them. "Thank you for helping me out yesterday." He said, standing straight up again. Yamamoto and Tsuna just started to clap.

"Good job." Tsuna said. Hearing the praise, Fuyu got a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hehe. Thanks, Tsunayoshi-san. Or would it be senpai? Or sama?" He said, now listing off diffrent honorifics.

"Huh? Why would it be any of those? Aren't you older then us?" Tsuna asked.

"Depends, how old are you?" Fuyu asked.

"13. Who old are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm 12, actually." This came to a shock to all of them.

"What!? No way! You look like you're at least a year older then us." Yamamoto said.

"Nope. I'm younger. My birthday's in April." He said with a smile. "We should get going." The other just nodded and they left.

**LINE BREAK**

"So where are you going to be staying at, Fuyu-kun?" Tsuna asked as they walked down the street.

"I don't know. Maybe I can get a hotel room or something." He said in thought.

"You could stay with me and my old man." Yamamoto said with a smile, and a small blush.

"Really!? That'd be great! Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind?" He asked.

"Not at all!"

"No. Fuyu will stay with Tsuna." Reborn said, coming out of nowhere.

"But he already has the kids and Bianchi there, wouldn't he just take up more space?" Yamamoto said, not trying to sound rude. All Reborn did was give a knowing smirk.

"If you want him to stay over, why don't you all just take turns keeping him at your places?" Reborn said.

"Tsk. I'm not having him stay over." Gokudera said, smoking and turning the other way.

"Haha. It's fine with me!" Yamamoto said.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Tsuna sighed out.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-san. I don't want to be a bother." Fuyu said, looking down.

"It's fine. As long as you're okay with kids." Tsuna said. Fuyu just brightened up again.

"Sure. I'm great with kids!" He said.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then. It's settled. Tonight he will stay with Tsuna and then it'll be Yamamoto's turn." Reborn said, getting a nod from the three. "Good. Now let's go home."

**LINE BREAK**

After getting home and introducing Fuyu to everyone else, the kids immediately took a liking to him and played with him until they had to go to sleep. After they went to sleep, it was decided that he would be sleeping in Tsuna's room. When they got his futon set up, he went to take a bath, leaving Tsuna alone with his thoughts.

'Well, it's been interesting with him here. He's really is great with kids too.' Tsuna thought with a smile. 'Now, thanks to Reborn, he'll be sleeping in my room.' He thought with a sigh. 'Maybe I should take a bath after him.' He then widened his eyes at the thought he just had. 'He's taking a bath in our bathroom. What will he wear when he comes out? All he had was what he got from the hospital, and my clothes won't fit him. Will he have to sleep...nude? No, no, no. He'll probably sleep in his boxers or something.' He then got a massive blush at the thought do seeing the other male in just his boxers. 'Wait, don't I like Kyoko-chan? Why am I blushing at the thought of Fuyu-kun in his boxers!?' He thought. He didn't notice that door open and said boy calling to him. 'But...He would probably look good without his boxers on too. We already saw him without his shirt on and he looked really good.' His mini-me started to grow without him noticing, but the other did. 'He didn't have abs or anything, but he still looked really hot like that.'

"Shi-san."

'Huh? What was that?'

"Yoshi-san!"

'Who's talking?'

"Tsunayoshi-san!" Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone shaking him. He blinked a couple of times and saw that Fuyu was shaking him and had a blush on his face.

"Huh? Fuyu-kun? Why are you shaking me?" He asked, making the other boy stop.

"You weren't listening to me. I was telling you that you could go in if you want." He said, looking away.

"Oh. Thank you." He noticed that the other male wasn't looking at him. "Is something wrong, Fuyu-kun?" He asked. Fuyu just scratched his cheek sheepishly and his blush grew.

"Um...Well...You're little friend is...Is up." He said, his blush reaching new heights. Confused, Tsuna just wondered what he was talking about. He then looked down and saw that he had a hard on. He tried to cover it up and ended up blushing himself. "It's fine. I-if you want...I c-could help you with y-your problem." Fuyu said, looking at the brunette.

"N-n-no. It's f-fine." Tsuna stuttered.

"No, really. I could help if you want. Think of it as a payment for saving me from almost dying." He said. After a few minutes, he got a reluctant nod. "First, we need to, um...Get a better look at it." Tsuna just objected to the way he said that, but complied none the less. "Okay. Here I go." He said as he used his hand and grabbed the shaft and started pumping it, making the brunette moan at the touch. This went on for a few minutes with some pre-cum coming out, that's when Fuyu took his hand away. Tsuna just whined at the missing touch and looked up to see what he was doing.

"Fuyu-ku-?" He was silenced when he started to moan as Fuyu was sucking him off and pumping his own hard on. "Ah~~ Ah~~ Fuyu-kun~~" He moaned as he started to feel his release coming on. "I-I'm going to cum!" Fuyu was having to much pleasure to notice and continued to suck. Tsuna just continued to moan and ended up cuming in the other's mouth, making him choke and some to get all over the place. He removed his mouth and started coughing. "Ah! Fuyu-kun! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting up to check on the other boy.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I was just surprised at how much Tsunayoshi-san let out." He said, licking his lips to get off what was on it. "Yum. Tsunayoshi-san tastes good." This just caused the brunette to blush. "You got so on you." He said, getting a confused look from Tsuna. He got up and leaned over Tsuna. He gently pushed him onto the bed and go on top of him. "It's all over you. I could help you clean up." He said as he started lifting up Tsuna's shirt and licked his stomach. He then went all around and got to the nipple. He gave it a small lick and started to nibble on it.

"Hm~~ Fuyu-kun~~~" Tsuna moaned as he started to get had again. Fuyu, noticing this, stopped and got off. "Huh? Fuyu-kun?"

"After what just happened, I think it would be better to either take a cold shower or go and take care of it yourself." He said with a blush on his face and looked away. "If you want..." He said, scratching his cheek. "I could go in and help you." Tsuna just got a massive blush and denied it, saying that he could do it himself. Fuyu just shrugged and layed on the futon. He turned to his side and started thinking. 'Wh...What was I doing just now? I wanted to help him, but...That was going to far. I don't know what came over me, but when I saw him like that...I just could control myself.' He though with a sigh. 'He saved my life and that's what do. I don't even know if he's like that...Damn it! I'll have to apologize. The last thing I want to do is make things awkward between us.' He thought before falling asleep.

"Fuyu-kun. I'm done." Tsuna said as he entered the room. He looked down and saw Fuyu sleeping on the ground and gave a small smile. He got a blanket and covered the sleeping body with it. He then got into his own bed and turned the light off. "Good night, Fuyu-kun." He said before going to sleep.

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - I looked online and it saw that Kaito means ocean, but when I used my phone it said and meeting, so I thought that I could make a little joke about it. You can look at it either as 'Winter and Meeting' or 'Winter Ocean'

Person: Chapter 1 is done. I'm sorry if the lime wasn't good. It's my first time making anything like that.

Yamamoto: I don't like it at all. =[

Person: Yamamoto? Why don't you like it?

Yamamoto: I just don't.

Person: *sweat-drop* Well you have to say why you don't like it.

Yamamoto:...Because I don't like it.

Person: *sigh* Whatever. Please rember to review and enjoy the rest of this story. I have another one that I was thinking of putting up, and I might. It's a fun little one involving Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Black Rock Shooter and Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majou. So, until then, or the next chapter, bye bye!

Yamamoto: *sulking* Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Person: Hi! Here is the second chapter of Found in The Snow, not that anybody actually would read this trash.

Tsuna: You're kinda a downer.

Person: I know. I have no confidence whatsoever!

Tsuna: *sweat-drop* You don't sound to discouraged about it.

Person: I'm use to not being good at stuff...Kinda like you.

Tsuna: Hey!

Person: Well let's start this chapter. Last time it was Tsuna and Fuyu. Now it's Yamamoto and Fuyu. Fufufu. This should be fun.

Tsuna: *goes so red that it put the color to shame* That was...

Person: Terrible writing on my part, I know, I know. You don't have to rub it in...Like Yamamoto might do to you. *smirks*

Tsuna: *faints with soul coming out*

Person: *sigh* Crap. Well, I don't own KHR. Please enjoy this chapter while I try and bring this guy back. *points to tsuna*

Warnings: In first chapter  
Pairings: In first chapter

Chapter 2: Eating Sushi Can Turn Into A Mess

As the next day came, Tsuna woke and and saw that Fuyu was nowhere to be seen. He walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was there, eating breakfast, except for Fuyu.

"Mom, where's Fuyu-kun?" Tsuna asked, taking a seat while his mom gave him a plate of food.

"Oh. He said that he had to leave for something. He didn't say for what though." She answered back.

"Oh, okay." He then saw the time and started to freak out. "Hie! I can't be late, or Hibari-san will bite me to death!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran out the door. As he ran out the door, he bumped into someone and was about to fall when a pair of arms caught him. He looked up to see Yamamoto standing there with a smile. "Yamamoto. Thank you."

"Haha. No problem Tsuna. Me and Gokudera came to pick you and Fuyu up." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh. Fuyu-kun went somewhere before I woke up. I don't know where he is." Tsuna said. Yamamoto's smile fell a little bit. "Well, we should get going." He said as they started to walk to school.

**LINE BREAK**

They manage to make it to the class before the bell rang, saving them from Hibari's wrath. They went to sit down and heard some girls giggling and talking about some new kid in their class.

"Hello class. As you may have heard, we are going to be having a new student in the class." The teacher said, walking into th classroom. "You may come in." He said, looking at the door. The door opened to show a very familiar person that made Tsuna blush, Yamamoto laugh and Gokudera to click his tongue. "Now please introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself." He said.

"Hi. My name's Fuyu Kaito, it's very nice to meet you all." He said with a fake smile, the three saw this and stopped what they were doing. "My likes are none of your business, my dislikes are most of the people I've met and my dream is find out how much pain I could bring to a person before they break." He said, smile never leaving his face. Tsuna and the other two now had deep frowns on their faces.

'What's wrong with him. He was all nice and now...' Tsuna thought as he watched everyone else start to whisper.

"...Okay. How about we place you behind...Sawada!" The teacher said, seeing the empty seat. Fuyu's smile became a real one as he walked over and sat down at the desk. "Good. Now let us begin." He said, not really getting over what just happened himself.

**LINE BREAK**

It was now lunch time and everyone was still talking about Fuyu, while he just happily got his lunch out. Before he could start eating, Tsuna turned around to face him and the other two walked up to him.

"Hey, guys." He said with a smile, the others didn't return it. "Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"What was with what you said when you came in?" Tsuna asked. "That was very rude, and kinda creepy." His smile was now gone and he just looked down. "Fuyu-kun?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk...In private?" He asked, looking at seeing the other people looking in their direction.

**LINE BREAK**

"Okay. We're in a private area, now tell us what's going on." Yamamoto said with a frown.

"...I'm sorry..." He said in a small voice that if it weren't for the fact that they were the only ones there, they wouldn't have heard it. "I...I don't trust people...I never have. I mean, I don't have my memory back or anything...It's just that I feel like they will all do something bad to me...or you guys..." He said, looking down.

"Fuyu-kun..."

"If it'll make you guys happier, then I'll go and apologize to everyone...If that's what you want." Fuyu said, never looking up.

"It won't mean anything if you do it just to make us feel better." Gokudera said. "You would actually have to mean it."

"...I can't though."

"Why not!?" Now Gokudera was getting irritated.

"Because...they're all mean. They talk bad about all three of you behind your back." The three were shocked. "When I got here, they told me to stay away from Dame-Tsuna and to try to be Yamamoto's friend if I want to be popular." He said. "And when I was walking down the halls, they just kept saying mean stuff about you...I don't want to be kind to people who are mean to the people who have helped me." He then started to get some tears in his eyes. "But...I will go apologize." He said. As he was about to leave, he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him.

"It's fine if you don't go." Tsuna said, hugging his waist.

"If you don't want to apologize then it's fine." Yamamoto said, hugging around his chest.

"Tsk. If those idiots say anything like that again, just tell me and I'll blow them up." Gokudera said. They then heard the bell ring and started to go to their class.

'What the heck did we just do?' Tsuna thought as he continued to walk. 'Me and Yamamoto just hugged him.' His face started to burn up when he remembered what had happened lat night. 'That's right, he...'

'Why do I feel like my face is burning up?' Yamamoto thought. 'It started after me and Tsuna gave Fuyu that hug.' He then remembered that Fuyu was staying at his house today. 'Thats right. I completely forgot about it.'

**LINE BREAK**

It was now after school and the four were walking out of the school gates. The whole time Tsuna and Yamamoto were thinking about...certain stuff. As they continued to walk, the two felt a tap on their shoulders and jumped a little. They looked and saw Fuyu with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys." He said.

"It's fine." Tsuna said. He then looked around and saw that Gokudera was missing. "Where's Gokudera-kun?"

"He said he had to go run some errand." Fuyu answered. They then noticed where they were and just stared. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. It just feels weird having to split up." Tsuna said. "I mean, we'll see each other again tomorrow, but..." He was silenced when Fuyu bent down and placed his lips to the brunette's. Yamamoto just frowned at seeing this. "Fuyu-kun?"

"Think of that as a promise that no matter what or no matter when, we'll always see each other again." He said with a smile. Tsuna just smiled and nodded. "Well, let's go then, Takeshi-kun. Lead the way." He said.

"Right!" Yamamoto said, for some reason excited about having the other boy over.

**LINE BREAK**

"Well, here we are." Yamamoto said as they entered the sushi shop.

"Ah, Takeshi. I assume this is the friend you were speaking about." Tsuyoshi said, looking at the other boy.

"Hello there, Yamamoto-san. My name is Fuyu Kaito, pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow.

"No, no. The pleasure's all mine. It's always nice to see Takeshi's friends." The older man said with a smile.

"Well we're gonna go upstairs and study." Yamamoto said as they walked up to his room. As they got to the room, Fuyu saw that it had a lot of baseball stuff in it. "Hehehe. Sorry that it's such a mess in here." He said sheepishly.

"No. It's fine." He looked all around the room. "You sure do have a lot of baseball stuff in here." He said, putting his bag down.

"Yeah. I plan to be a professional when I grow up." He said, also placing his bag down. He then heard Fuyu mutter something that he couldn't quite make out. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"...I asked of you would remember all your friends when you become a super star." Fuyu said, looking a little sad.

"Of course I will! I'll invite all my friends to my games!" He said without hesitation, shocking Fuyu.

"Hm. That's very nice of you." He said with a smile back, making Yamamoto blush a little. "Hey...Where's the bathroom?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh. It's just down the hall and make a left." Nodding, he went to got relieve himself before his platter exploded. Yamamoto was just left alone with his thoughts. 'Why do I always get this tingly feeling when he smiles? I mean, I see a lot of people smile all the time, but...He's diffrent.' He thought as he tried to do the homework that was assigned. 'Urg! This is so hard!' As he was about to give up, he heard footsteps walking closer. The door opened to show Fuyu with a plate of sushi in hand.

"This stuff is really good. Your dad makes great sushi, Takeshi-kun." He said with his mouth filled with food. "Here, have some." He said, holding out the plate.

"Ah. No. It's fine, thank you." Fuyu just scrunched up his face and sat in front of Yamamoto with the plate still in his hands.

"Come on. You need to eat something." He said. Yamamoto just said that he was fine. "Hmph. You're no fun." He said with a pout, making Yamamoto blush a little. He then got an idea and put a piece of sushi in his mouth, but didn't swallow it. He got closer to the unsespecting boy and tackled him to the ground.

"Fuyu? What are you doing!?" Yamamoto asked, trying to hide his blush. Without saying anything, Fuyu just pushed his lips to Yamamoto's. He was to shocked to do anything. He then felt something being pushed into his mouth and found out what he had planed. After he figured out that he wouldn't be released until he ate the sushi, he chewed on it and swallowed it down. Seeing that it had worked, Fuyu got off and offered a a hand. Taking it kindly, Yamamoto sat up.

"Hehehe. Sorry. I just wanted you to eat something and you were being to stubborn." Fuyu said with a grin. "It worked though, so I'm happy." He then noticed that some rice was on his face and got closer to take it off. "Hold still. You got some rice on your face."

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This is bad!' Yamamoto said as he stayed frozen in place while the other just kept moving forward, 'I can barely control myself being within spitting distance with him! He gets any closer, I think I'll lose it.' But it was to late. When he realized what was going on, his mind went into over drive, Fuyu had just _licked_ the rice off of his face. Without thinking any further, Yamamoto sprang up and tackled Fuyu to the ground and smashed their lips together. 'I don't care anymore. I want him. I _need_ him.' Yamamoto thought as he continued to enhance the kiss. After a few seconds, they stopped for air.

"Takeshi-kun..."

"Shhh. Just stay quiet and enjoy." Yamamoto said as they both were panting a little. He then went back to kissing him. He started to undress him, starting with his uniform. He saw Fuyu's skin and licked his lips. He started to kiss and nibble at his stomach and nipples, causing the latter to moan out. "You're so...beautiful." Yamamoto said as he started kissing his lips again. He then put his hand in the other's pants and started to pump his hard member, making him moan even more into the passionate kiss.

"T-Takeshi-kun. P-please..." He huffed out as Yamamoto started to trail his tounge down Fuyu's stomach. When he reached his pants, he undid the belt and pulled down the pants, showing Fuyu's hard on through his boxers. He got the elastic band in between his teeth and started to pull them down, making sure to rub against the hard member. "Hm~~ Takeshi-kun~~" He moaned as he felt a his member enter a warm cavern. "S-s-stop. I-I'm going to cum." He said while covering his face with his arms. Yamamoto then immediately removed his mouth, earining a whine from the boy above, making him chuckle.

"Just relax, okay?" He said as he swiped his finger in the pre-cum and placed near his hole. "This might hurt for a second, just breath." Getting a nod, he proceeded to push the finger in, getting a moan in return. After a few seconds of finger fucking, Yamamoto put the second finger in and started to scissor him, getting a covered yell. "Are you okay?" He asked. Fuyu just nodded and continued to take deep breaths. Thinking that it was good enough, Yamamoto undid his own pants and let them fall to the floor, he also took on his shirt, grabbed Fuyu's legs and put them over his shoulders. "I'm going to put it in now." He said as he started to put it near the waiting hole. Before he could though, they both heard Tsuyoshi call to them.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" He yelled. The two just stopped and looked at each other. Yamamoto just sighed and started to put his clothes on while Kaito just sat there, looking at him.

"Takeshi-kun...Maybe we could..." He trailed off as he started to get his own clothes.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm sorry for doing that to you." He said, getting up. "We better hurry, or it might get cold." He said before exiting.

"...Takeshi-kun...I'm sorry." He said as he put on his clothes and walked out.

"What were you guys doing up there? I heard some pounding." Tsuyoshi said, looking at the boys.

"Oh, it's was nothing! We were just playing some games." Yamamoto said with a fake smile on his face.

"Yes. I'm sorry if we were too loud." Fuyu said, coming up too.

"It's fine. I just wanted to know is all." Tsuyoshi said before they started to eat.

**_END CHAPTER_**

Person: Nope. No actual lemon yet. I may have sounded repetitive with these limes, but I'm trying my hardest to make them. I know that I'm rushing things in this, just remember that this wasn't even suppose to be a story, so I don't have stuff planned out.

Yamamoto: Damn! So close!

Person:?

Yamamoto: Why couldn't you just put up a lemon already?

Person: Because. I have something special planned for the first lemon.

Yamamoto: Well can't you hurry up with these chapters then?

Person: Shut up, or I'll tell Tsuna that you're yelling at me.

Yamamoto:...I'm sorry.

Person: It's fine. Now before we end this, please remember to leave a review on your thoughts, and have a great life!

Yamamoto: Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Person: With this chapter, we finally get into canon.

Tsuna: It's about time.

Person: Are you mad because last chapter was for Yamamoto?

Tsuna:...No

Person: Yes you are. Don't worry though, this chapter has you, Yamamoto and a special someone, and even they get a special something.

Tsuna: *dark aura* Who?

Person:...I didn't know that you could have a dark aura.

Tsuna: Who?

Person: You'll find out. Now let's start this chapter by saying that I don't own KHR. Also, after this chapter, most M rated stuff is gonna stop for a while.

**Waring/pairings: First chap.**

Chapter 3: Mafia baseball is dangerous. Just stick with dojo fights, they get you into more trouble.

"Fuyu, I'm going to the batting cages. Do you wanna come?" Yamamoto asked, as he waited for an answer.

"Um...Sure." He said, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Look, Fuyu. If it's because of yesterday, then I'm sorry." Yamamoto said looking at the other with an apologetic face.

"Ah! No. It's nothing like that. If it would have made Takeshi-kun happy, then I'd be fine with it." Fuyu said.

'If it made me happy? What about you?' Yamamoto thought with a frown on his face. He instantly put a fake smile and said that they should leave.

**LINE BREAK**

"Occhan, that'll be it for the morning." Yamamoto said as he and Fuyu walked inside.

"Why not hit some more? All you do in school is sleep anyways, right?" The man said. "Or is it that you want to spend some time with your friend?" He said, pointing to Fuyu.

"No. It's just that we need to get to school, sir." Fuyu said, looking at the older man.

"If you say so." He then turned back to Yamamoto. "But it's quite an accomplishment for a junior high kid to hit the ball into the net at 130kmh." The man said, giving Yamamoto a small carton of milk and Fuyu a bottle of water.

"Takeshi-kun is just that good." He said with a soft smile, making the raven haired teen blush at the praise

"Hahaha, I still have a long way to go." He said not looking away from the table. "It's nothing if I can't always hit an unchanging ball into all the targets."

"Heh. You say such a thing as if it were easy." The man said.

"You have to train for that, too." They turned to see Reborn in a baseball uniform, sitting on a couch. "Ciao-...su..." He fell asleep on the couch.

"Forced yourself to wake up, didn't you?" Yamamoto said. "Hahaha, you're hilarious!"

**LINE BREAK**

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as he opend the front door to the Yamamoto sushi shop. "Reborn is being a nuisance this early in the morning!"

"Yo Tsuna."

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-san." Tsuna looked and saw Fuyu sitting across from Yamamoto.

"Geez what are you up to this morning!? Freeloading on their sushi, too!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Come on, I don't mind. It seems he came because of me." Yamamoto said, putting a hand on Reborn's head.

"Because of you...?"

"That's right. Yamamoto was having a crisis so I thought we could strengthen him up." Reborn said, taking a sip from his cup.

"What are you talking about!? In baseball, Yamamoto has nothing to learn from you!" Tsuna said. Reborn got a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Who said anything about baseball?"

'He's definitely up to something!'

"Also, you idiots, today is the school's opening anniversary so it's closed." Rebron said, showing them the paper. The two boys had forgotten about it and Fuyu just smiled.

**LINE BREAK**

"Well let's start then." Reborn said as they got to the school's baseball field.

"Okay. I'll rely on you to be my trainer for today, kid." Yamamoto said, streching.

'Yamamoto definitely thinks that is a baseball training game.' Tsuna thought. He then saw Fuyu looking down and to be in deep thought. "Fuyu-kun, are you okay?"

"Huh!? Oh! Yeah! I'm fine!" He said, looking at the older male.

"If you say so..." He said. 'I know that I'm not very smart, but...With the way he's acting and the fact that he was at Yamamoto's last night, I think something happened between them.' Tsuna thought. "Fuyu-kun?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Did...Did something happened yesterday, between you and Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Um...Well..." He wasn't sure if he should say, or what Tsuna would say. "No. Nothing happened. Thank you for caring though." He said with a smile, making the other blush.

'There it is again. Why do I feel all warm like that. It only happens when I'm with Kyoko-chan.' Tsuna thought.

"So what will we do?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Reborn. He was handed a small baseball and told to hit a target. "Hahaha. What a cute ball." He said, tossing it in the air a few times.

"It's actually a baseball..." Tsuna said. 'So what is he trying to achieve with that? Yamamoto already throws hundreds of shots a day.'

"Here I go." He threw the ball and as it started to fly through the air, spikes came out from it. When it hit the pillar, the poor thing was destroyed in two, shocking Tsuna.

"Well that sure was something to see." Fuyu said.

"This 'throwing weapon' invented by the Vongola will even crack rock." Reborn said, holding up another one. "It's called the Micro Hammer."

"What!? You're trying to give Yamamoto weapons now!?" Tsuna yelled. Reborn just gave an awkward smile. "Don't try to answer with such an odd expression! And I told you not to drag Yamamoto into your crazed world!" Hearing this, Fuyu grabbed his head and scrunched up his face.

'_We only have each other in this crazy world.'_

_'R-really? Does that mean that you won't leave me?'_

_'I'll never leave you. Don't worry.'_

_'_Wh-What was that, just now?' Fuyu thought. 'A memory? Of what, though?'

"Hey Fuyu. Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked. Fuyu saw that he and Tsuna were looking at him with worried expressions. "If you're worried about what just happened, them don't be. The pillar was mad of foam. I bet the kid was just trying to boost my confidence." He said.

"Okay."

"Great! Lets move on then!" He said as he, Fuyu and Reborn started to walk away.

Tsuna stayed for a moment and went to check and see what the pillar was made out of. 'You're wrong, Yamamoto...This is real concrete!' He then heard two familiar voices call out to him. He turned to see Gokudera.

"You're finally firing Yamamoto!?" Gokudera asked, looking more excited then he should be.

'He made up his own story.' Tsuna thought. "N-no. Reborn is trying to give Yamamoto weapons..." He answered.

'The 10th and Reborn-san are both here for Yamamoto's sake...' Gokudera thought. "I...I think Yamamoto should throw the grass around him as an attack." He said, picking up grass.

"That's a little weak. Don't you think, Hayato-kun?" Fuyu asked as they walked closer to them.

"The next weapon is this." Reborn said, pulling out a bat.

'You want Yamamoto to fight like a delinquent in domestic violence!?' Tsuna thought.

"Oh, a bat for training, eh?" He felt how it was in his hands. "Oh. There's some weight in this. It's pretty heavy." Reborn told him to look into the tip of it, and doing as he was told he found out that it was also a telescope.

'And you're okay with that!?'

"Wouldn't expect any less from Reborn-san. It screams Yamamoto." Gokudera said.

"It'll be interesting to see how he could fight with that." Fuyu said. That's when Yamamoto saw something coming their way and jumped out of the way.

"I got them to shoot from 500m away." Reborn said.

"Dino-san!?"

"Let's move on to the next training." Reborn said. "Dodge the bullets that come flying towards you."

"Okay. This is suppose to train my hand-eye coordination time right?" Yamamoto said. "Tsuna, you do it, too." Fuyu just frowned at seeing that they didn't want him to help in any way.

'Does he still feel bad? I told him that it was fine, but...This whole day he's only talked to me a couple of times.' Fuyu thought sadly.

"What are you talking about!? I mean why did you ask them to shoot!? We'll die!" Tsuna yelled.

"Come on. He went to all the trouble to get this ready for us. Let's play." Yamamoto said. "I see. It's coming from there as well. Okay. Let's go, Tsuna! I'll lead the way."

"You blow them up too, Gokudera." Reborn said. "This is for Yamamoto."

"Well, it can't be helped." Gokudera said, pulling out his bombs. "Don't take it personally. It for your own good, Yamamoto."

'I guess they really don't need my help. Then the least I can do is move out of their way.' Fuyu thought, moving so he doesn't get shot or blown up.

"10th! Please dodge!" Gokudera yelled as he threw the bombs.

"HIEEEE!"

"Over here, Tsuna."

"I expect nothing less. In the explosions, he has gotten used to the speed of the long range bullets." Reborn said. "Now it's time for the finishing touch."

"Die, Fuyu."

As he shot the bullet, Fuyu was just shocked and had no time to dodge. Thinking that he was going to get shot, he closed his eyes and waited for the hit. It never came. He opened his eyes to see Yamamoto standing in front of him with a katana in his hand.

"Takeshi-kun?"

"A sword!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Hmm. That's pretty good." Reborn said. "That bat looks like a normal bat and is usually a telescope, but when the high speed goes over 300km/h, it changes into a sword. It's a hitting weapon." He explained. "I christen it Yamamoto's Bat."

'What a name!' Tsuna yelled in his head. He saw Yamamoto looking happy with it. 'He is retardedly amused...'

"Being able to follow the short range bullets is the owner's own ability though." Reborn said.

"If I keep shaking this heavy thing, my batting just might improve." Yamamoto said.

"Takeshi-kun...Thank you." Fuyu said, looking at the other.

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said.

"I thought you were still sad about what happened, or if I said something wrong." The younger one said, looking a little sad.

"Huh? I said it was fine, didn't I? Like I said, I'm sorry." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, but...If it would have made you happy, then I wouldn't mind." Fuyu said.

"But would it have made _you_ happy?" Yamamoto said, looking serious.

"Huh? Me?" He got a nod. "Well...I don't know. I'm sorry." He said, looking down.

"How about we forget about it?" Fuyu just shot his head up. "Let's just start over. What do you say to that?" Fuyu just stared for a second and smiled, nodding. "Right! Now let's continue with the training!" Reborn started shooting one after another with Yamamoto hitting all of them.

'So something did happen. But what?' Tsuna thought. 'I'll ask them later.'

*The next day*

"Hey Reborn. Isn't that thing Bianchi's using to stretch the noodle...?"

"Yup. It's Yamamoto's bat. She seemed to like it, so I gave it to her."

"Eh...And that's okay...? Wasn't it for Yamamoto...?"

**LINE BREAK**

*few days later*

"Is Sawada here?"

'Kyoko-chan's brother!?'

"Isn't his mood today different from the usual...!?" Some random guy asked. "He's really quiet today..."

"What's wrong, onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Aren't you Sasagawa from the boxing club?" The teacher asked. "Do you need something in the middle of class?"

"Yes. The story began the day before yesterday...Wait, was it the day before...? The day before yesterday?" Ryohei started, but got frustrated. "This is too troublesome! Just get me Sawada!" He yelled.

'He's still the same as usual!' They all thought.

"I'll go too." Fuyu said, getting up. The teacher just objected to this, but after seeing the younger man's dark glare, he reluctanly agreed.

**LINE BREAK**

"Dojo Yaburi?"

"Yes. It's occurring more frequently around here..." And old man said. "The three Dojos in this town have already gotten their signboard taken." He explained. "Right now, our dojo's main fighting group is attending a tournament, so omegas looking for people to help guard the dojo... And then your boxing club leader Sasagawa-kun offered his help."

"...My boxing club...? B-but I'm..."

"'I'm...'?" Ryohei said with a shadow over his eyes. "'I'm in the boxing club!'"

"That's not it!"

"Um...Tsunayoshi-san. Is that the thing where someone challenges a dojo?" Fuyu asked. "I remember reading about it in the book Reborn gave me."

"Huh? Who are you again?" Ryohei asked, looking at the other guy.

"He's a new student and a guy me, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun saved from freezing." Tsuna answered.

"Hello. My name is Fuyu Kaito." He said with a small bow. "It's nce to meet a friend of Tsunayoshi-san." He said with a smile.

"Same here." He then turned back to Tsuna. "When you fight for justice, you'll realize just how wonderful boxing is!" Ryohei yelled with stars in his eyes.

'So it is about boxing after all!'

"Seems fun." They both turned to see Reborn standing on the fence, wearing an elephant hat and boxing gloves. "Protecting the safety of the citizens is a mafia duty, too."

"I could help if you want." Fuyu said.

**LINE BREAK**

"You people who are trying to defeat this dojo can come anytime!" Ryohei exclaimed as he and some others from the club looked ready to fight.

'Oh, man. I really don't care about people who come to defeat dojo. If onii-san hadn't been the one asking, I would've definitely refused.' Tsuna thought. He then turned to the old man and Fuyu, who was standing next to the man. "Um...Are you sure there really are people who come just to defeat dojo?"

"They come at exactly 3:30." The man said.

"What kind of people are they?" Fuyu asked, looking at the man.

"About that...All the witnesses are heavily injured and are in no condition to speak." He answered back, making Tsuna yell. "People say, after they leave, there won't be even one blade of grass left."

"They're here." Ryohei said. Tsuna turned and saw that it was I-Pin. "You're the large forehead girl from the Sawada family.

"Didn't I just say her name is I-Pin!?" Tsuna said. "What are you doing in a place like this? Did something happen at home?" She just said something in Chinese that Tsuna didn't understand.

"'I've come to get the dojo's board.' So she said." Reborn translated.

"What!? So that means..."

"I-Pin was the person who has been defeating the dojo!?" Tsuna yelled. 'Come to think of it, at home they have snacks at 3. So it makes sense that she appears after that, around 3:30.' He thought. He then heard some of the guys saying stuff about I-Pin and turned to them. "Don't embarrass her! Sh-she'll explode!" That just got confused looks. 'Of course! The other dojo probably made fun of I-Pin, too. That's why there's hardly anything left afterwards... There's no mistake! I-Pin is really the person who defeated the dojo! But I-Pin... Why are you challenging these dojo...?'

"Exactly as Sawada said; we shouldn't be laughing at her right now! Even if it's a child, a person who defeated a dojo is a person who is capable of doing so!" Ryohei exclaimed. "With extreme powere, catch her!" With that, they all ran to catch her, besides Tsuna that is. That's when Lambo came in with candy in his hair and was choking. The kid started walking in the direction of the fight and was sent flying. He landed on his candy and started to cry.

"Be quiet!" They turned to see Ryohei with I-Pin in his hand. "This fight is over!" After having a little back and forth with Tsuna, reborn ended up leaving. "Did you see that!? Boxing is the most powerful martial art!" Ryohei just yelled. There was a sudden exploration behind Tsuna, it then went not I-Pin. They saw that both Lambo and I-Pin were hit by the 10 years bazooka. "What! Who are you...? Where did that child go!?"

"Why is Sasagawa-nii at my house...?" She asked, looking at Ryohei. "My eyes must be really tired..."

"Running away is really cowardly! Come out, large forehead!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, the useless people are here." They turned to the entrance to see three guys standing there. "Hello. We're here to take your signboard." They were all confused.

"Wasn't I-Pin the person who challenged an defeated the dojo?" Tsuna asked.

"We are so strong that competing in the national tournaments isn't a big deal. I buses we're just to powerful." The leader said.

"We just have a hobby to destroy stuff." Another one said.

"Let's take care of the fourth one already?" The last one said.

"So it was them and not I-Pin? They must be strong to take down three diffrent dojo." Fuyu said.

"Yare, yare. These guys are getting on my nerves." Lambo said, walking up. "The next time these horns quiver... All your lives will be-" He was cut off by getting smacked in the face.

"You guys are a disgrace to all fighters! I, Sasagawa Ryohei, will punish you myself!" He yelled as he started to punch the two lackeys, not noticing the leader come up behind him.

"Don't forget that there are three of us!" He yelled as he was about to hit the boxer on the head. He was suddenly punched in the jaw hard enough to be knocked onto the floor.

"I didn't forget about you." Fuyu said as he had his arm outstretched.

"Thanks!" Ryohei said.

"No problem. You're a friend of Tsunayoshi-san, so I just wanted to help." He said.

"Sawada-san, what meeting is this again?" I-Pin asked, looking at Tsuna. "I didn't even know how I got here."

"I-Pin! It's not safe for you to be around here right now!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Is that the daughter of the dojo?" One of them said.

"She's really cute." The other said. "Let's get her!" As they charged at her, she ended up flipping on his head and knocking him to the floor.

"I'm sorry. It was a force of habit." The guy got up and both of them charged at her, but were stopped when Fuyu and Ryohei got in front of them and cracked their knuckles. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard from the dojo were very unmanly screams.

"But why was I-Pin trying to challenge the dojo." Tsuna asked.

"She wasn't." He turned and saw Reborn looking at him. "She needed the board because she thought it was a cutting board. She was learning how to cook from Bianchi and need a cutting boad and knife."

"Hey, Kaito!" They turned to see Ryohei walking up to them. "Join my boxing club!" He yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Fuyu asked, looking confused.

"Because we could use an extreme person like you!" He answered.

"Well...I guess I could try it." He said, looking unsure if he should. Tsuna just frowned at hearing this. "When should I try out?"

"Tomorrow is a good time! After school?" Ryohei asked.

"Sure. Tomorrow is your day. Right, Tsunayoshi-san?" He asked, looking at the brunette. He got a nod. "You wouldn't mind if I went, would you?"

"No, no. Not at all." He said with a fake smile.

"Okay. Then I'll be there." He said, getting an energetic answer from Ryohei.

**LINE BREAK**

*Next Day*

After school and heading to the meet up with Ryohei, the two sparred for a bit. After they were done sparring, Fuyu politely declined the offer, saying that he wasn't so sure that he could fight constantly. Ryohei was sad at first, but just excepted it and said that it was fine.

"Again, I'm really sorry for declining the offer." Fuyu said as the two got ready for the showers.

"It's fine! We still have a lot of people anyways!" Ryohei exclaimed as they took off their clothes. When they turned the water on, he couldn't help but stare at the other one. Noticing the older boy's stare, Fuyu just turned to him and asked if something was wrong. "Ah. No. I'm alright." Ryohei said in a surprisingly calm voice. Shrugging, Fuyu just continued to feel the water hit his skin. Now Ryohei was in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off Fuyu for even a second. Without realizing what he was doing, Ryohei walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Fuyu's chest.

"Ryohei-san? What are you doing?" Fuyu asked. He suddenly felt the hands move across his chest and felt the older male's head fall onto his shoulder, taking a whiff of him. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked, getting a small blush on his face. He felt the hands go down to his thighs and went up to his butt. He let out a yelp when he felt the hands squeeze his butt. "Ryohei-san...?" The older male just continued to memorize the body, until he reached the cock. He grabbed the cock and started to furiously pump it, causing the younger male to moan. "R-Ryohei-san~~~" he then felt something hard press up against his back. Just as he was about to say something, Ryohei shoved one of his hands into his mouth, while the other hand just continued it's work.

"Just relax. I promise it'll feel extremely good." Ryohei whispered into his ear.

'He's one of Tsunayoshi-san's friends, so if it'll make him happy...' He thought. He then remembered what Yamamoto had said to him.

_"Would it have made _you_ happy?"_

'No. This...This doesn't make me happy.' He thought as he felt that Ryohei was about to put his cock in. He tried to whiggle his way out, but the older male's grip was too strong. 'Takeshi-kun! Tsunayoshi-san! Help me!' He thought as some tears came into his eyes.

"Hello? Is anyone here!?" Hearing the voice, Ryohei snapped out of his little trance and realized what he was doing and what he was going to do. He immediately removed both his hands and backed up.

"Kaito...I'm so sor-"

"N-No. I-it's fine." He said as he backed up to the wall and slid to the floor. Feeling bad, Ryohei said that he would go, leaving Fuyu on the shower floor, crying.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where is he? What if something happened?" Tsuna asked, pacing in his room. It was half an hour past when Fuyu said that he would be there and Tsuna was worrying about him. He then heard the front door open and rushed to see who it was. When he saw that it was Fuyu, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Fuyu-kun! Thank goodness your safe." He said, looking at the taller boy. He then noticed that he looked really sad. "Fuyu-kun? Is something wrong?" Before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug and could hear Fuyu saying that he was sorry, over and over again. "Um...Why don't we go to my room. Then you can tell me what happened." Doing as he said, they went up to his room and Fuyu sat on his bed. "Now what happened?" Fuyu explained what had happened and by the time he was done talking, he had tears running down his face.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't s-stong enough to s-stop him." Tsuna just looked on with sad eyes and gave him a hug, letting him cry in his chest.

"It's fine. The good thing is that he didn't finish it." Tsuna said. "But we need to talk to him about this. Even if it is onii-san, this is unforgivable." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Th-thank you." Fuyu said. He then yawned and Tsuna just told him that he should get some sleep. "Good night, Tsunayoshi-san."

"Good night, Fuyu-kun." With that, they both fell asleep.

**_END CHAPTER_**

Person: And that was chapter 3. I must say that I felt weird to write Tsuna as the comforter in the end.

Yamamoto:...

Person: Yes?

Yamamoto: How could you do that?

Person: Do what? Give you more time with Fuyu?

Yamamoto: You know what I mean.

Person: Whatever. Like I said at the top of this chapter, I'll try and stop putting anything too sexual in for the next few chapters. Just tell me, should I put the lemon before or after Kokuyo Land?

Yamamoto: Please put it as soon possible!

Person: I wasn't asking you. I was asking the readers. So until next time, bye.

Yamamoto: Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Person: Chapter 4 is here.

Tsuna: IT WASN'T ME WHO THE BAD STUFF HAPPENED TOO THIS TIME! WOOHOO!

Person:...Wow. That's kinda messed up. But I must agree on one thing, it's fun torturing more than just Tsuna. I personally see Tsuna as an eternal uke, so it's fun to torture someone I made who I can change each chapter. Also, I'm very sad to say this, but this is turning out more of an 80oc27 fic, which was the original plan, than an 80oc27/8027 fic. So I shall just continue making it as such.

Tsuna:...I'm a what?

Person: Eternal uke. Well except for this fic. You got lucky that I switch rolls here. It's kinda weird to not write you as a uke, but whatever.

Tsuna: Can we just start.

Person: Of course. I don't own KHR, but I do own Fuyu. He is very unlucky. And like I said in the last chapter, I'm gonna put a small hold on the M rated stuff. But I still need to know if you want the lemon before or after the Kokuyo Land arc. That's gonna be the next time I put M rated. Also, there's a little fight scene in this one, I think I did a not so good job on it, but oh well. Now let us start this chapter!

**Warning & pairings: first chapter**

Hi - Regular  
**Hi - Attack**

Chapter 4: How do you go from finding a place to stay to fighting a carnivore for a place to watch the sakura bloom?

The next morning Tsuna woke up and saw that Fuyu was sound asleep on the futon. 'He must still be tired from yesterday.' He thought, remembering what he was told the night before. 'That's right. I forgot about that. Should I tell Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun?' He thought as he went downstairs. "Maybe I should." He said and headed to the fridge, saying hi to Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were sitting at the table. After a few seconds, it finally clicked.

"What are you guys doing here!?" He exclaimed, looking at them.

"Oh. We were all going to help Fuyu find a place for himself." Yamamoto said with a forced smile.

"Tsk. I don't get why we have to find a place for him." Gokudera said, not caring about what happens to the other boy.

"Where is he?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna just got a look like he was in deep thought. "Tsuna?"

"Huh? Oh. He's still sleeping. Yesterday we helped..._onii-san_ with something." Tsuna answered, still not sure if he should tell them.

"Well, let's go wake him up!" Yamamoto said as he headed for the door. He was stopped when Tsuna suddenly told him not to go. "Huh? But we need him so he can pick a place."

"Wait, none of us can even afford a place for him." Tsuna said.

"The kid said that he'd help with that." Yamamoto said. "I'm gonna go wake him up." Tsuna just sighed as he and Gokudera followed. "Hey Fuyu! Time to wake up~~~!" He said as he opened the door. When he looked inside, he froze and got a blush on his face.

"Yamamoto! I told you not too!" Tsuna said, walking up to him. "What?" He looks inside and did the same.

"10th? What is it?" Gokudera said, pushing Yamamoto out of the way. He then got a large tick mark on his forehead. Fuyu was half way on the futon in only his boxers, which were barely around his waist. Walking up to him, Gokudera kicked him off of the futon and told him to get up. That's when Fuyu grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

"Hayato-kun~~ You're such a meanie~~~" He said, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Oi! Let go of me!" Gokudera yelled, trying to push the other one away.

"Give me a kissy wissy first~~" Fuyu said trying to kiss Gokudera.

"Wh-what is going o-on?" Tsuna asked, watching the scene.

"Apparently, he's having a diffrent reaction to Bianchi's posion cooking than most people do." He turned to see Reborn standing there and Yamamoto getting up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, last night, he went downstairs and accedentally mistook Bianchi's cooking for something else." The baby answered.

"Come on~~ Hayto-kun~~"

"No! Get the hell away from me!" Just as he was about to yelled again, Fuyu smashed his lips to Gokudera's. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto got a frown on their faces, but their blushes just increased. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, getting out of Fuyu's grasp. They heard snoring and saw he went back to sleep.

"Well that was something." Reborn said as Gokudera rubbed his face against the carpet.

**LINE BREAK**

After Fuyu woke up, for real this time, he was surprised when Gokudera punched him in the face. He was really confused and ended up looking like a kicked puppy.

"So what did you guys have to help senpai with?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna got a frown and looked at Fuyu, who was just smiling.

"Oh. We all helped some old guy who needed help stopping people from taking his dojo's sign board." Fuyu answered easily. Tsuna started at him questionably while Yamamoto just nodded and Gokudera muttered something under his breath. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, the kid said that you should find a place for yourself, and we decided to help." Yamamoto said, forcing his smile again.

"How nice of you. Thank you, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun." He smiled and Yamamoto...well you know what happened. "So shall we start?" Yamamoto and Gokudera just nodded while Tsuna looked really worried.

**LINE BREAK**

"Damn. How many places did we go to?" Fuyu sighed out as they all collapsed into their chairs at some cafe.

"At least...30." Tsuna said, also really tired.

"Maybe if you and Yamamoto didn't give some lame excuse, we would find a good place." Reborn said as he and Yamamoto came with a tray of drinks.

"What are you talking about, Reborn!? They were not lame excuses!" Tsuna exclaimed after taking a drink. The baby just gave a blank look. "What!?"

"It's fine, Reborn. They were just looking out for me, ne?" Fuyu said, looking at the two.

'A-are those r-real flowers, around h-his head? No. I-it's probably from being so tired.' The two thought. 'Oh kami. There's sparkles now!'

"Um...Tsunayoshi-san? Takeshi-kun?" Fuyu waved his hand in front of their faces, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"What did you think of the places, Hayato-kun?" He asked, looking at the bomber.

"Tsk. Just pick a damn place and stay there. Stop bothering 10th." He said, getting up and walking away. Fuyu just got a small frown and turned back to the other two.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. The two just looked at each other.

"You don't remember? From this morning." Yamamoto asked. Fuyu shook his head.

"No. I don't remember anything past me going to sleep." He said. now Tsuna was really confused.

"It must be from Bianchi's cooking." Reborn stated. "Now we know what happens when Fuyu eats it."

"What did I do?"

"You looked like you were drunk and ended up kissing Gokudera on the lips." Reborn answered.

"Is that why he's mad at me?" He got nods. He sighed at got up. "I should go apologize." He stood up and left the cafe, leaving the three at the table.

"Okay. What is your guys' problem?" Reborn asked, looking at the two.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said, his fedora shadowing his eyes. "Why did you make those excuses for not letting him stay at those places?" They just stayed silent and looked the other way. "Do you want me to shoot you?" After a few seconds, Tsuna answered.

"...We don't want him to leave." Reborn gave a questioning look. "If he gets his own place, then he won't want to stay at either of our houses." He said, pointing to himself then to Yamamoto. Reborn sighed and shook his head.

"You two really are idiots." He said. "You swear like him finding a place, other than your houses, will make him disappear and forget about you." The two just looked down. "But I'm glad that I finally got that out of you two. Now I don't have to pay for where he stays." He said with a smirk.

'Messed up.' They thought.

"Besides, Tsuna. Didn't he give you that kiss as a promise?" Reborn said with a smirk.

"W-what!? How do you know about that!?" Tsuna yelled, his face completely red.

"Hm. I have my ways."

**LINE BREAK**

"I finally found you." Fuyu panted as he got to Gokudera.

"What do you want?" He answered back rudely.

"I'm really sorry for kissing you this morning." Fuyu said, looking really sorry.

"Tsk. Whatever."

"No. Not whatever. I really am sorry. I didn't know that I did that. I don't remember anything from this morning." He said, stopping Gokudera from leaving. Gokudera just yanked his arm back and started to walk away. "Are you mad because I'm a guy, or because it was me?" This stopped the teen in his tracks.

"What!?"

"If some other guy kissed you, would you be mad because it was a guy or because of who they are?" Fuyu asked, walking up to the other boy. "It's wrong for someone who likes you to kiss you?"

"What are you tal-!" He was stopped when Fuyu kissed him on the lips. When they parted, Gokudera looked just as mad as before. "What the hell!?...W-wait...Does that mean..." Fuyu just smiled and snickered.

"Nope. Sorry." He said, making Gokudera face fault. "I just think of you as a friend. I just wanted to see what you would do if I kissed you again."

"Bastard!" He yelled, getting his dynamite out and started to chase Fuyu. That's when Fuyu found out that that's just the way Gokudera is...always grouchy...minus whenever he's around Tsuna of course.

**LINE BREAK**

***A few days later***

"The Sakura should be in full bloom today." Yamamoto said with his hands behind his head. "It looks like a good day to go Sakura viewing."

"It's still early, we should be able to get good spots!" Gokudera said.

'Ah! Why do I have to go hog spots with them?' Tsuna thought as he remembered what had occurred earlier in the morning.

_*flashback*_

_"Hey, Bianchi! You aren't going to kill people just for a spot, are you!" Tsuna yelled as he saw Bianchi standing in the kitchen, preparing something._

_"And it's a competition for best flower viewing position, isn't it?" Bianchi asked. "I'll show them!"_

_"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Tsuna yelled. "Sakura viewing should be a happy and elegant event! You're being too bloodthirsty!"_

_"If you're so insistent, you go get the seats." She said._

_"I already told Fuyu, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Do your best." Reborn said._

_"If the spots are no good, I'm going to kill you." Bianchi added._

_*flashback end*_

'They're so reckless...' As they got there, they saw that there was no one around the entire place.

"That's strange." Fuyu said. "If this is really a treat to see, then where is everyone? There would be a lot of people here, ne?"

"Woo, lucky!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Now I don't have to die~~" Tsuna said.

"We're the first ones here!" Gokudera said.

"This place is off-limits." They turned to see a guy coming from behind the tree. "All the Sakura trees around have been reserved. So scram." He said.

"Hey, that's not fair." Yamamoto said while Gokudera got a dark look. "It's not like this is private property."

"I never said that it was up for discussion." The man said, cracking his knuckles. "If you don't leave, you better watch out."

"Shut up!" Gokudera said as he kneed the guy in the gut.

"I was just wondering who was being so noisy. So it's you guys?" They turned, again, and saw Hibari leaning on a tree. That's when Tsuna noticed the guy had a disciplinary committee tag around his arm. "I don't want to view the Sakura with a coward. So I got him to chase people off." Hibari said. "But it seems you weren't of much use. I'll take care of the rest." The man just looked at the Hibari. "Weaklings...Should just go decompose." Hibari said as he hit the guy with his tonfa, getting blood on it. "You guys saw it too. I'm not used to standing above people. I'm only assured when I'm standing above corpses." That scared all of them.

"What a nice view. Sakura viewing is such a nice thing." For the third time within five minutes, they turned and saw that it was Shamal. "Ah~~! Gross~~! It's all men! Why didn't you guys get some cute girls to come?" He said as he drank some of his drink and has Reborn sitting on a brach of the tree he was under.

"Hey, kid. It's nice to see you again." Hibari said, looking at Reborn.

"We want to see the Sakura too. How about it, Hibari, Tsuna says to compete using the spot as a prize." Reborn said with Tsuna rejecting.

"A game..." He thought about it for a moment and answered. "Fine, I've been wanting to kill you guys anyways." He said, getting his tonfa out again. "How about you four each fight me seperately? Whoever has their knee touch the ground loses."

"Let's do it, 10th! Actually, let me do it!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"There are rules, anyway. I want to see the Sakura too." Yamamoto said.

"I'm fine with fighting." Fuyu said.

"Are you guys for real?"

"Don't worry. That's why I called over a doctor." Reborn said, getting a the answer he expected.

"Hey~~ Aren't you feisty. You have a sister?" Shamal asked, getting a tonfa to his head and being knocked out.

'Now we don't have a doctor!'

"10th, I'll definitely get the best Sakura viewing spot!" Gokudera said.

"Eh!? But Gokudera-kun. The opponent is..."

"Just watch." Reborn said.

"I'll definitely show you!" Gokudera said, charging at Hibari.

"You're always so straight forward. Easy to see through." Hibari said. He tried to hit Gokudera, but he just dodged and threw bombs in the air.

"New skill, **Bomb Blitz**!" Gokudera said as the bombs blew up.

"And...?" The smoke started to clear and show Hibari, unharmed. "Are we going to continue?"

"What! He blocked the explosion with his tonfa!?" Gokudera said, turing around to try and defend himself.

"I'll make it so you can never view Sakura again." Hibari took a swing, but Gokudera just ducked. His knee ended up touching the ground in the process.

"Gokudera's knee has already touched the ground. Time out." Reborn said.

"No way." He went for the next attack, but was blocked by Yamamoto and his katana.

"I'm up next."

"Looks like it should be even now." Yamamoto said. Hibari just got a smirk and said that his weapon had a secret. "Secret?" That's when a hook came out of the tonfa and trapped Yamamoto's weapon.

"No way! What is that!? Something just popped out!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto got hit on the head and fell to the ground.

"Next up would be..."

"Me."

"Fuyu-kun?" Tsuna said, shocked to see him looking ready to fight.

Fuyu rushed at Hibari who took a swing, but missed when Fuyu moved to the right and kicked his arm away, shocking Tsuna. Not wasting time, Fuyu swung his leg and tried to kick Hibari's head, but he just pulled out his other tonfa and blocked hit. Fuyu jumped back a little.

"It looks like this will be fun." Hibari said with a bloodthirsty look. He rushed at Fuyu, who just barely dodged to the side, but made sure to land a good kick on his side. When he got his balance back he tried to kick again, but just clashed with the tonfa. "Time to end this."

"Wow. I didn't know that Fuyu-kun could fight like that." Tsuna said in awe.

Reborn then got out his gun and pointed it to Tsuna. "You better hurry and go berserk." He shot Tsuna with the bullet.

"REBRON! DEFEAT HIBARI AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Tsuna yelled as his clothes came off. "LEON!" Said reptile jumped up and turned into a duster, which clashed with Hibari's tonfa. "UWOOOOOH!"

"Tsunayoshi-san!?" Fuyu exclaimed, blushing a bit at seeing Tsuna in his boxers.

"You sure are inconsistent; sometimes stong, sometimes weak. I can't read you at all." Hibari said, as he and Tsuna kept clashing. "I'll just kill you."

"Amazing." That's when Tsuna's flame burned out and was about to be hit by a hard hitting tonfa. He covered his face and waited for the impact, it never came. He opend his eyes to see Hibari with his knees on the ground.

"Did I do that!?"

"Of course not. He did it." Reborn said, pointing to Shamal, who was now awake. "Shamal released his Trident Mosquito on the second he was hit." Rebron explained.

"Sorry, but I've faced more life-or-death situations than you have." Shamal said, walking up to them. "Maybe not all of you." He said, looking at Fuyu, who just looked confused. "As a side note, the disease he has is one where he can't stand up near Sakura. The Sakura Disorientation Syndrome."

'Another weird disease!?' He saw Hibari get up on wobbly feat. "Hibari-san!"

"Rules are rules." He said as he turned to walk away, and ended up wobbling away. "Go ahead and enjoy the Sakura."

'He left before he was cured.'

"Now we can finally view the Sakura." Yamamoto said, putting an arm on Tsuna's shoulder.

"It's all because of 10th! No way Shamal had something to do with it!" Gokudera exclaimed.

'No matter what...At least I won't die by Bianchi's hands now.' Tsuna thought. He then remembered Fuyu fighting. "Oh yeah. Fuyu-kun, I didn't know you could fight like that." He said turning to the kid, the other two agreed.

"Yeah! Neither did I!" He said, scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"Tsuna!" They turned and saw all the girls, and the kids, walking up to them.

"Wow. It's a VIP spot!" Haru said.

"Good job, guys!" Kyoko said.

"I can't believe you guys managed to get such a great spot!" Nana exclaimed, looking at Tsuna. That's when Bianchi walked up to Tsuna and held out a bento.

"Tsuna, I'm impressed. This is for you." She said. He could see the skull and crossbones coming from the box.

"That's the poisonous cooking you prepared this morning!" Tsuna yelled as he ran away from the crazy woman.

It was a very pleasant Sakura viewing experience.

**_End Chapter_**

Person: And there it was. My update. Hope ya like it. I don't think this was the best chapter I could make, but oh well.

Yamamoto: Why was Tsuna all worried in the beginning?

Person: *starts sweating* I-I don't know.

Yamamoto: Okay!

Person: Phew. Anyways, this has nothing to do with any of this again, but I watched the movie The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and I must say that it was a great movie. I recommend it.

Yamamoto: I'll watch it right away!

Person: Not you, idiot! *sigh* Anyways, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I did it wrong with what happened last chapter, but whatever. Until next time, remember to leave a review and have a great life. Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Person: 5 is this chapter.

Tsuna: ?

Person: It's chapter 5. *sweat-drop*

Tsuna: *having a uke face* Oh~~~~

Person:...

Tsuna: Yes?

Person: You're lucky I keep Takeshi in another room until the end of the chapters. l=l

Tsuna: *uke face with flowers and sparkles around head* Why?

Person:...Let's just start this chapter.

Tsuna: But...

Person: I'LL GIVE YOURS TO TAKESHI IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT!

Tsuna: *tears in eyes* I-I'm s-sorry.

Person: *grabs Tsuna in a big hug* I'M SO SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU, TSU-CHAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Tsuna: *sniffle* Okay. But why am I lucky?

Person: START THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. If I did, 8027 would have been in the first time they introduced Takeshi.

Chapter 5: Is he really another boss?

"Tsunayoshi-san~~~!" Fuyu said, shaking the sleeping boy. He has been doing this for the past 5 minutes, but didn't get him to wake up.

"Five more minutes." Tsuna mumbled. Fuyu just let out a sigh and got a smirk on his face. He bent down and and put his face just inches away from Tsuna's.

"WAKE UP!" Getting scared, Tsuna shot up in his bed and ended up kissing...his bed after he had head-butted poor Fuyu in the head. "Ow~~~"

"Ow. Sorry, Fuyu-kun." Tsuna said as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's fine. I've delt with worse." He said, smiling at the brunette.

"Really? When?"

"Well I think being in the snow for who knows how long with no shirt on would be worse than a head butt, but you may think otherwise." He said with a chuckle. "You should get ready. We'll be late if you don't." See what time it was, Tsuna yelled and quickly got ready as Fuyu sat on his bed and smirked in amusement at seeing Tsuna run around like crazy. "I should start timing these things." He said with a chuckle.

"Come on, Fuyu-kun! We'll be late!" Tsuna yelled, running downstairs.

"I'm the one who was ready..." He said with a sweat-drop.

**LINE BREAK**

After running half way there, Tsuna and Fuyu started to just walk when Fuyu had told him that he set the alarm clock to a later time. Tsuna tried to glare at him, but ended up being a cute little uke pout that Fuyu had to look away from. They had finally gotten to school when they saw a lot of people standing together.

"I wonder how the classes will be split." Tsuna said as they walked towards the board.

"I think it'll be fine no matter what happens." Fuyu said as they started looking for their names. "Ah! There I am! Class A. I'm with everyone else."

"Lemme see, Sawada...Not in class A...And not in Class B...meaning..." He looked at the last class and saw that he wasn't in that one either. "NO WAY! I HAVE TO REDO THE GRADE!" Fuyu just stood there, patting his back. That's when he noticed something. There was a name with flowers around it. "Could it be..." He pulled the flowers down and saw his name there.

"Looks like we're all in the same class." Fuyu said with a smile.

"That freaked me out. Who's that Naito Longchamp anyway?" Tsuna said. That's when they heard cheering behind them and guessed that it was said kid. 'They were throwing him into the air...what a bothersome bunch.' He thought, turning around.

"Oh! Sawada-cha~n!" One of them said, walking up up to the pair. "Hey, hey, Sawada-chan! We're in the same class. It's gotta be fate. Let's work hard together!" He yelled.

"Oh...y-you were really talking to me?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, Vongola's tenth boss." He said, shocking Tsuna. "I'm the Tomaso Family's eighth generation boss-to-be, Naito Longchamp. Please to meet you~~~"

'Tomaso Family's eighth boss? He's screwing with me by pretending because he knows I hate the mafia, right?' Tsuna thought. "What are you talking about? I don't know anything about the mafia..."

"Ha~~~ What is this, a Vongola gag! Ah, no fun! It's not even funny!" He said, yet still smiling like a crazy person. "We should spill our guts and talk our hearts out, Sawada-chan! I have a lot of guts~~~!" He said, neither noticing Fuyu slowly getting a small dark aura around him. "Right, I'll introduce you to my pals. Those are all members of my Family over there." He said, putting an arm around Tsuna and showing him the three people that were throwing him in the air. "Starting from the right: Lunga, Mangusta and Pantera. Although they're a bit weird in the head." Tsuna was just trying to deny it all and walk away. Just as he was about to, with a very happy Fuyu, Naito called him back. "It should be your turn to introduce your Family!"

"What!? I said I don't have a Fam-!"

"Hello. My name is Fuyu Kaito. It is a pleasure to meet you." Fuyu said with a fake smile, a very dark aura around him and his hand stretched out.

"Nice to meetcha!" Naito said, grabbing the hand. Before he could shake it though, Fuyu increased his grip to the point of Naito's turning purple.

"Fuyu-kun! Stop it! You're cutting his circulation!" Tsuna yelled, trying to seperate the hands. Doing as he was told, Fuyu released his grip and apologized with his fake smile still in place.

"He's got a stong grip! So who else do you have!?" Naito asked, not looking phased at all, getting a click of he tounge from Fuyu.

"Good morning, 10th!" They all turned to see Gokudera and Yamamoto walk up to them. Fuyu got a huge smile on his face.

'Hayato-kun will defiantly blow this guy up.' He thought.

"We're in the sme class for year 2! Even though it's a shame to have this baseball idiot and Fuyu." He said, pointing to the two.

"Ah. How nice of you to say my actual name. Does this mean you like me, Hayato-kun?" Fuyu said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled with a small blush, remembering what had happened last chap- I mean, a couple of days ago. He then turned his attention to Naito. "Who is this?"

"Good, your Family members are all here! I can introduce myself!" Naito yelled. "I'm the Tomaso Family's eighth generation boss! Naito Longchamp!"

"Speaking of the Tomaso Family, when the mafia first started appearing, they opposed the Vongola Family. They were involved in a large skirmish during the second generation. Their bosses are always named Longchamp." Gokudera explained.

"Then this guy, really is from the mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed.

'So I can get rid of him...For Tsunayoshi-san's safety of course.' Fuyu thought evilly.

"What are you doing here!?" Gokudera asked.

"Doing? Being a student, of course! I'm a local!" Naito exclaimed. "Don't you guys think it's such a coincidence? Who lucky is that, right!? We're all from the mafia, so let's get along!"

"I said...I'm not like you..."

"Yeah! Don't compare the 10th to scum like you!" Gokudera said.

"That's out line!" They all turned and saw the tall guy that was standing with the other two. "Longchamp-kun is defiantly superior to that whats-it Vongola leader!" He exclaimed. That's when Fuyu walked in front of the two and had a very demonic aura around him that could rival Hibari's regular one.

"Say something like that, or speak to Tsunayoshi-san like that again and I will sew both your mouth shut with a blunt needle." Fuyu said with a feral smile plastered to his face. All of them just shivered and kept quiet.

"Maa, maa. Just calm down, Fuyu. He didn't mean anything by it." Yamamoto said, trying to calm their friend down, knowing that he would really do it.

"Is he like your guard dog or something, Sawada-chan!" Naito laughed out. He suddenly stopped when he saw Fuyu pull out a blunt needle with some string attached to it.

"I think we should get to class." Tsuna said quickly.

**LINE BREAK**

"Lucky you, Sawada." Hana said as she and Kyoko conversed with him. "But that noisy guy name Longchamp is in our class too. That braggart's bluffing again." She said as they all looked and saw Naito telling some student that he was in the mafia.

"Can I push him out of the window?" Fuyu asked with a tick mark on his head.

"No." Tsuna answered with a sigh.

"Why do you want to push him out of the window?" Kyoko asked.

"Because, Tsunayoshi-san took the needle and thread away." He said with a pout. He was fine with them because they were friends with the three.

"If I didn't, you would have actually sewed their mouths shut." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"Is that a bad thing?" Fuyu asked.

"YES!"

"Everyone please return to your seats. The teacher was unable to come today." They all took their seats and saw Reborn dressed as a teacher on the teachers desk. "I'm the substitute, Reboyama."

'What's Reborn doing here this time!? What's he scheming?' Tsuna thought.

'Is that Reborn? Hehehe. This should be fun.' Fuyu thought. 'Maybe his spartan ways will end up getting rid of the nuisance. Fufufu...Why do I suddenly feel like purchasing a trident, getting a red contact lens and putting my hair in a pineapple shape?' He thought, shaking his head. '...Maybe I should see a therapist...too much money.'

"It may be early, but let's choose a class president today." Reborn said. "Any nominations?"

"Here! I think Naito Longchamp-kun would be a great president." The guy from earlier said, standing up.

"Oh? Really, Mangusta? I'm not against it. I might just be the president! Should I take it!?"

'Where the hell is that sandwich bag!?' Fuyu thought looking through this bag. 'I'll frickin choke these idiots!' He mentally exclaimed. 'Why did he have to take the needle!?' He mentally cried.

"Hold it. I think the 10th would make a better president. I nominate Sawada-san." Gokudera said, getting rejections from the students, Tsuna included.

"Does anyone have any objections to him being nominated?" Fuyu said with a dark aura that blasted all of them in the faces. They just stayed quiet. "Good."

"Yes~~! Me vs Sawada-chan! Yeah! Yeah!" Naito yelled.

'1...2...3...4...5...'

"The rules are simple. We'll let the nominator describe the strengths of the nominees, and the one who gains the class's approval will be the class president." Reborn explained.

"Then this is basically a bragging contest between me and Sawada-chan!" Naito yelled. "I feel all energetic!"

'So help me...if he calls Tsunayoshi-san that again...I will get a rifle and shoot him.' Fuyu thought with tick marks all around his face. '...Now I feel like getting a falcon, dying my hair blond and start to say kora...I must be really tired.' He thought, shaking his head.

"Then Naito Longchamp will go first! My skill is that I fail every single course!" Naito exclaimed.

"Tsuna does too."

"Can you guys get serious?"

"This is class president we're talking about."

"Are you two really fit to do this?" The students asked.

"Shut the hell up, you trash! I don't see your damn asses up there!" Fuyu yelled, scaring them all. '...What. The. Hell. Now I feel like throwing glasses filled with wine at these pieces of scum...Kami what the hell is wrong with me...?' He thought, sitting back down.

"Aw, calm down, everyone! For a change of pace, I'll show everyone my girlfriend! Cheer up already~~!" Naito yelled. He then looked at the door. "C'mon, Terumi! Don't be shy, come flying through the door!" That's when a giant, fat girl(?) walked in, shocking everyone. She called him an idiot and walked away. "Aww, really...You're so shy!"

"If this is just a contest of friends, the 10th has a really skilled tutor named Rebron." Gokudera said, stepping up.

"Aw, no way, Sawada hires a tutor? Same here! I have a tutor too!" Naito exclaimed, shocking them again. "Actually it's this idiot!" He said, slapping Mangusta on the arm. "For educational purposes, he's dressed up as a student. Don't be fooled by his looks, he's already 40!"

"He's more like a perv who likes to act young to me." Fuyu muttered.

"I...I think I'll vote for useless Tsuna."

"I also think that Longchamp isn't really right for this..."

"Same."

"Aw, did I make a mistake or something!?" Naito said, still smiling. "Come on everybody, calm down!" That's when Tsuna noticed that Mangusta was pulling out a gun from his coat.

"I hear that the Tomaso Family has secret bullets too." Reborn said, also noticing.

"Longchamp-kun, over here~" He said, pointing the gun at the teen and covering his ear with the other. That's when he shot Naito in the forehead with it. When he fell to the ground, a zipper was unzipping on his chest they then heard sobbing and when whatever it was came out of him, they saw that it was Naito, but he was diffrent. He only had his boxers on, he was crying and he had the top half of a small person coming out of his forehead that looked to be really depressed.

"My past has been complete darkness. My future shall be complete darkness." Naito cried. Seeing this, Fuyu was frozen for a second and he then grabbed his head in pain. He then started to see images.

_'My whole life, both my past and future, will always be in the dark, kid. Darkness is how I live.' A guy said, standing in an alley. His face was shrouded. 'Nothing you can do to change it.'_

_'Darkness? Then why not go into the light?' A little kid asked, looking up at the man._

_'Go into...the light?' The man sounded confused._

_'Yeah. I can help you out!' The kid said, smiling._

_'Really?'_

_'Of course! Let's be friends!' The kid said, streching his arm out. The man just smiled and took the hand._

_'By the way, kid. My name is Xiomar Certonio. Nice to meet you.' The man said._

_'Hi! My name is...!'_

That's when the image was cut off and he saw that he was getting some strange stares. He just ignored them.

'Was that...a memory?' He thought. He then saw that Naito was being thrown into the air again and Tsuna muttering something. 'What...did I miss?" After class had ended, Reborn explained what the Desolation Bullets does.

**LINE BREAK**

*The next day*

"It's finally over. I wish school was always half a day." Tsuna said while streching his arms.

"Can you help me out here?" He turned and saw an old lay talking to him. "You're in Class 2-A, right?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Sorry, can you hand this to Naito-kun for me?" She asked, handing him something. "Just say it's his turn, and he'll know what's going on."

"Hey hey, Sawada-chan, Mako-tin~~~!" They both turned to the voice. "Long...CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP!" He yelled, banging his head like a rocker. "Is here! Hello, hello!" He finished, pulling the insides of his cheeks and smiling. "Sawada-chan, let me introduce you guys." He said, putting an arm around the old lady. "This is my girlfriend!" After having to deal with the idiocracy of Naito's Family and Reborn, Naito decided that hew as going to follow Tsuna around.

"Hm! This is really good!" They all turned to the yeller and saw that it was Ryohei. "Sawada! Where's Kaito!?"

"Ryohei?" That's when Tsuna remembered what he had done to Fuyu. "Ryohei...We need to talk...about what happened with Fuyu-kun." Tsuna said. Ryohei calmed down and looked down.

"Do you know where he is? I need to apologize to him." Ryohei said, looking really sad.

"I...You aren't allowed to see him." Tsuna said with a serious face. "Especially after what you did."

"But that's why I need to see him! I need to-!"

"No! Until I can tell that you really won't do anything and are truly sorry, you aren't allowed to get anywhere near him." Tsuna said firmly.

"...Do Yamamoto and Octupus-head know about it?"

"...No. He didn't tell them and neither did I. We'll keep this a secret." Ryohei just sighed and nodded his head.

"What's going on?" Naito asked, butting into the conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you." Tsuna said, somewhat rudely.

"But if he wants to see the guy, why not let him!?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Longchamp-kun. I'll help him make his dreams come true." Mangusta said as he shot Ryohei in the head. Just like before, Ryohei fell to the ground and his chest unzipped. A much more depressed Ryohei came out with a small person on his forehead.

"My past has been complete darkness...My future shall be complete darkness..."

"The desolation bullet!?"

"I know what I did was wrong, even now, Sawada won't let me see Kaito." He said, crying. "All I want to do is apologize."

"Sawada-chan, I feel sorry for him! Why not let him see the guy!?" Naito cried into his arm. Tsuna just stood there with a blank look.

"No way. You still aren't allowed to see Fuyu-kun." He said, with almost no emotion his face.

"Wow. Is this guy your boyfriend or something? You're really protective of him!" Naito said amazed that Tsuna would act like this.

"W-w-what!? No! He's not my b-b-boyfriend! We're just f-friends!" Tsuna yelled, his whole face going red. He then ran away and as he turned the corner, he bumped into something, or somebody. Just as he was falling, a pair of arms caught him and ended up putting him into their chest. Looking up, Tsuna got even redder when he saw that it was Fuyu. He jumped out of his arms and tried to get some distance. "F-f-Fuyu-kun!?"

"Hey there, Tsunayoshi-san. Why are you in such a rush?" He asked.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked back.

"I stayed at Takeshi-kun's place yesterday, so today I'm with you." He said. "Unless you don't want me there."

"N-NO! I mean no. I do want you there, I just forgot is all. Sorry." Tsuna said.

"It's fine." Fuyu then noticed that Tsuna's face was red. "Hey, why is your face so red? Are you catching something?" He asked, putting his hand on Tsuna's forehead, making him go even redder...if that's possible.

"A-ah. No. I was just running from-"

"Hey, Vongola brat." They turned and saw Shamal and Rebron at a door. "I heard you wanted to try something new. Rebon told me."

'Doctor Shamal!'

"Why don't you come work at the nurse's office? I'll take my time checking the girls, and you check the boys for me." The pervy doctor said. "With boys, it doesn't matter if it's a broken bone or a fever. A little spit will fix it right up."

"Oh~~ So cool, this Oji-san from the nurse's office!" Naito said, popping out of nowhere. "I'm the eighth boss-to-be of the Tomaso Family, Naito Longchamp."

"If you keep making those hand signs, I'll cut off your fingers and reattach them to your feet." Fuyu said with a tick mark on his head.

"Sawada-chan! Your boyfriend is being mean to me~~~!" Naito exclaimed with a smile still on his face.

"I told you! He's not my boyfriend!" Tsuna yelled a he got red all over again and Fuyu got a blush on his face. He then remembered something.

'Rifle, here I come.' He thought with a grin. That's when they heard a shot and saw Shamal fall to the ground. Just like the times before, he came out with only his boxers, crying and a small person on his forehead. "Is that the desolation bullet Reborn told me about?"

"My past has been complete darkness...My future shall be complete darkness..." Shamal said. "Damnit! If I'd know I wouldn't have made moves on the queen. Then at least I wouldn't be internationally wanted for cheating on 2062 women simultaneously..."

"...Wow. Talk about a man whore." Fuyu said as Shamal continued yelling about his love or something.

"...His words are so touching...Stay here and work, Sawada-chan!" Naito said, crying with snot running down his nose. That's when Fuyu grabbed Tsuna by his waist and heaved the brunette onto his shoulder and started to run away.

"F-Fuyu-kun!?" Tsuna yelled with a massive blush on his face. "W-what are you doing!?"

"That idiot won't stop until we safely get away! His stupidity might rub off on us!" Fuyu yelled as he ran faster. As he turned the corner, he saw Hibari was there, dragging someone behind him. 'Crap.'

"Fuyu-kun! He's right behind us!" Tsuna yelled, pointing behind them.

"Sawada-chan! Kai-chan!" Naito called out. Fuyu got multiple tick marks and a demonic aura around him when he heard both names. That's when he got an idea.

"Hey, Naito!" He called back. When the boy caught up, Fuyu put Tsuna down, confusing him. "I need some help. Do you think you can do it?"

"Huh!? Sure! What do you need!?"

"There this guy around this corner that _really_ needs a big hug, and thought you could give it to him." Fuyu said with an innocent smile, but on the inside was laughing like a mad man. Tsuna just stood there and looked at Fuyu with shocked eyes.

"Sure thing! Come on, Sawada-chan!" Before he could drag the brunette with him, Fuyu grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him back.

"Sorry. Me and Tsunayoshi-san have to have a small talk. He'll join you in a little bit."

"Okay~~!" When he left, Fuyu dragged Tsuna away. When they got far enough, they heard screaming, and Fuyu just gave an evil chuckle to it.

"That was mean to do that. Even if he was annoying, Hibari-san will bite him to death." Tsuna said as they stopped at the gates of the school. Fuyu just looked sad and stayed quiet. After a few seconds, he started to talk again.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he seemed to be over attached to you. You didn't seem to like it either. I was just trying to help is all." He said.

"It still doesn't mean you could do something like that. I know you were just trying to help me out, but that's going a little too far." Tsuna scolded. "It's not like your my bo-"

_'Wow. Is this guy your boyfriend or something?'_

"Tsunayoshi-san? Are you okay? Your face is red again." Fuyu said worriedly.

"U-um. Y-yeah. Just a little tired out is all." Tsuna lied, trying not to look the other in the face. He saw that Fuyu didn't really believe it, but just stayed quiet. "Let's get going."

"Alright." The two started to walk to the Sawada residence.

**_End Chapter_**

Person: That was chapter 5.

Yamamoto: Why do I get no time with Fuyu anymore?

Person: I'm so sorry, Takeshi. I'm going by canon and you aren't in it that much at the moment.

Yamamoto: You could at least give me something with Tsuna.

Person: You appear more in the next chapter, so I'll see what I can do. I'll try and catch up on lost time for you. Okay?

Yamamoto: Fine.

Person: Good. Now I have a question for you guys. Who do you like to seeing Fuyu with in these chapter, Takeshi or Tsuna? Just leave a review saying which one you like. Until next time, farewell.

Yamamoto: Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Person: I have found out that I apparently love either rare or the most common of pairings.

Tsuna: Such as?

Person: Some would be IchiHitsu for Bleach, JugoNaru for Naruto and 8027 for you and Takeshi. As for the more common stuff, NaLu for Fairy Tail, NaruHina for Naruto and IchiRuki for Bleach.

Tsuna:...*blushes* So what is your favorite rare pairing?

Person: *hugs tsuna* You and Takeshi of course!

Tsuna: Yay?

Person: But it's actually true. 8027 is my favorite rare pairing. Next would have to be IchiHitsu, then either Kensei x Ichigo or JugoNaru. I really don't know why I like those two, but I do. There's hardly any, if any at all, for those two.

Tsuna: I say we start this chapter already.

Person: That's right. Hehehe, sorry. I am also sorry for not updating in a while and doing this after Valintine's Day. Anyways, I don't own the song or KHR or there would be smexy 8027 scenes that would make anyone horny.

Tsuna: *blushes like crazy*

**Special**: Valintine's Day!

"Tsuna, have you seen Fuyu?" The brunette turned to see Yamamoto and Gokudera walking up to him.

"Huh? No. Didn't he stay at your house last night?" Tsuna asked, as the three walked down the road.

"Yeah, but when I woke up he was gone. I asked Oyaji and he said that he didn't see Fuyu leave." Yamamoto said as he looked around.

"I know where he is." They all turned to see Reborn standing to the side. He pulled a piece of paler out and gave it to Tsuna.

"Valintine's Singing contest." He read off the names of the participantes when he saw Fuyu's name. "What!? He's in a singing contest?"

"Why didn't he tell us?" Yamamoto said, looking a little down. "We're his friends right?"

"Maybe he was embarrassed of you guys." Reborn said. They all looked at him and Yamamoto and Tsuna looked sad while Gokudera looked pissed.

"I'll kick his ass if that's it!" The bomber yelled.

"Well why don't you go look for him and ask him yourselves." The baby said with a hidden smirk.

"He's right. We should go find him." Yamamoto said. The other two nodded and they split up to look for their friend.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where is he?" Tsuna said as he looked around. He saw Fuyu walking down the street and was about to go after him when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sawada!" He turned and saw Ryohei running up to him. "I think I've found a way to show that I really am sorry!" Tsuna just looked impatient and wanted to get this over with. He looked behind him and saw that Fuyu was still walking down the street, but appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for this." He said quickly. Just as he was about to leave, a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Just hear me out." That's when he looked forward and saw Fuyu as well. "It's Kaito! Great! Now I can show you!" The boxer said as he started to jog up to the boy. As he passed Tsuna, a foot got in front of him and tripped him.

"Sorry! I still won't let you near Fuyu-kun!" Tsuna said as he himself started to jog up to the boy. Fuyu just turned the corner and a truck just so happened to get in his way. "You have got to be kidding me!"

**LINE BREAK**

"That damn prick! Where is he!?" Gokudera yelled as he continued to run around the streets of the shopping district. "Stupid idiots keep getting in my way." He said as he stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear about the concert?" Some girl said.

"Yeah. I heard Kaito-san from class 2-A is going to be in it." Another girl said. Gokudera just started to be nosy and listen in on their conversation. "I heard that he's gonna song for a special someone and he won't tell anyone who it is."

"I wonder who it is. I mean he's a little scary and creepy, but he's also hot. Plus, he's always with Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san so that makes them like the hotness trio of the school." The first girl said with a squeal. "It sucks that Sawada is always with them." Now Gokudera was going to blow her up.

"Maybe the special someone is Sawada." The second girl said. Gokudera just stopped and went wide eyed, then both of the girls started laughing and he got mad all over again.

"Hayato? What are you doing here?" Recognizing the voice, he started to sweat and was to scarred to look behind him. He closed his eyes and started to mentally pray. "Hayato? Are you okay? You're sweating a lot." When he opened his eyes he saw Bianchi right infront of him.

"Aneki..." He fell to the ground with his gut making a gurgling noise. She got him by the color and started to drag him away. As they were leaving, Gokudera saw Fuyu walk into a store and had only one thought in mind. 'I'm going to kill that bastard!'

**LINE BREAK**

'Where is he?' Yamamoto thought as he looked left and right. That's when he saw Fuyu walking up ahead. 'There he is.' He started running to try and get to the boy. "Fuyu!"

"Huh?" Looking to see who called him, Fuyu was surprised to see Yamamoto running up to him. "Takeshi-kun!?" Seeing that he got the boy's attention, Yamamoto got a smile on his face. 'Damn it. I can't let him find out yet.' Fuyu turned away and started running away. Seeing this, Yamamoto just ran faster. With him being use to running a lot, Yamamoto quickly caught up and ended up tackling Fuyu down. What he didn't anticipate was that they would both end up rolling down a hill and into a river. Just a Fuyu was going to get up, Yamamoto got on top of him and held his arms down, making Fuyu blush at how close they were.

"I finally got you." Yamamoto said as he looked at the boy below. He saw that Fuyu was making sure not to make eye contact and turned his head. "Fuyu, look at me." The boy just continued to look the other way. "Fuyu...I thought we were friends." Hearing this, Fuyu shot his head to look at the other's.

"We are friends!" He said with his blush growing.

"Then why didn't you tell us that you were in the concert later? Do you not want us to be there or something?" Yamamoto said with a hurt expression. "Are you embarresed of us?"

"N-no. I would never be embarresed of you guys. You guys saved me, I owe you my life!" He said just a _little_ too loud, making him blush and turn his head.

"Fuyu..." Before he knew what happened, Fuyu was kissing him on the lips, making him go wide eyed. He grip of the other loosened and Fuyu took this chance to get away, leaving a startled Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna and Gokudera ran up to him. "Did you find Fuyu-kun?" They saw that he looked to be lost in thoughts. "Hello? Yamamoto?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Tsuna, Gokudera." He said as he got up.

"Did you find Fuyu?" Tsuna repeated.

"Um...No. Did you guys?" They just shook their heads.

"When I was looking for him, I heard that he was in the concert because he was going to sing for a special someone." Gokudera said. The other two first got a sad look, then it turned into a completely jealous look for Yamamoto and a somewhat jealous look for Tsuna.

"I guess we have to wait until later to see what's going to happen." Reborn said, coming out of nowhere.

**LINE BREAK**

*Later that day*

"Welcome one and all to the Valintine's Day concert!" The announcer said as he stood on the stage. "Our first singers is a Junior High student at Namimori Junior High! Please help me welcome, Fuyu Kaito!" The crowd started cheering loudly as the music started to play.

**Hey hey  
Hey hey**

**Sometimes I feel like everyone's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people saw we're never gonna make it  
But I know we're going to get through this  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, don't, don't**

**Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We can find some place to go  
Cause out hearts are locked forever  
And out love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time**

**Hey hey  
Hey hey**

**The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement  
It they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Dont, don't, don't**

**Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We can find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time**

**Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey**

**The rain drops  
The tears keep falling  
I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's gonna guide me  
And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home**

**Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We can find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will meter fie  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time**

**Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We can find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time (One last time)**

As the music stopped, the crowd went wild and the three just looked on with astonishment.

"Wow! What an amazing start to this concert!" The announcer exclaimed as Fuyu walked off the stage.

**LINE BREAK**

"Fuyu-kun!" Turning around, the boy saw the three boy walking up to him. "You were great out there."

"Hehehe. Thanks. That means a lot coming from you guys." He said with a laugh. He then ended up getting a punch to the head, curtesy of Gokudera. "Ow~~~ What was that for?"

"That's for making us go through a crap load of trouble yesterday, baka!" The bomber yelled as Yamamoto had to hold him back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but why didn't you tell us about the concert?" Tsuna asked, looking hurt.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I left the flyer on Takeshi-kun's nightstand before I felt his house." Fuyu said with a confused expression. They all just looked at the jock.

"I never saw it." He said.

"Hey, didn't Reborn show us the flyer?" Tsuna asked. They all looked around and couldn't find him. "...Are you serious..."

"Wait, then why did you try and run away when I found you?" Yamamoto asked.

"You lying bastard!" Gokudera yelled, getting his bombs out. Tsuna yelped and tried to stop their friend.

"Why did you lie to us, Yamamoto?" Tsuna said, trying to calm down the bomber.

"Oh...um..."

"I told him to make sure not to tell you guys. My bad." They all looked at Fuyu. Yamamoto just looked somewhat surprised. "Anyways, I ran away because I was going to be late for the concert." He explained, getting nods from the others. "Well, it's getting late. We should get going."

**LINE BREAK**

"Oyaji! I'm home!" Yamamoto said as he walked through the front doors.

"Oh, Takeshi. You have a present. I put it in your room." Tsuyoshi said as Yamamoto headed for his room.

'It's probably a Valintine's Day gift from some girls. It's kinda odd though. Usually they just give it to me.' As he went into his room, he saw that there was a box on his bed. It was long, but not that wide. When he opened it, he saw what it was and was shocked. "This is...the bat that I've been wanting for a long time. I've been saving up just for it..." He said as he held the item in his hand. "Huh?" He looked at the card that was with it.

Hope you like it.

'I wonder to got this.' He thought, mentally thanking whoever bought the bat.

**LINE BREAK**

"We're home!"

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun, Fuyu-kun." Nana said, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Sawada-san." Fuyu greeted with a wave. He then turned to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-san, I think I'll just go straight to bed."

"Okay. I'll be up on. Little bit." He got a nod and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, you got a package, Tsu-kun." Nana said, handing him a small box.

"Really?" He opened the top and saw that there were two boxes of chocolates and a small tuna charm in it. "Who got this?"

"I don't know. It was just at the door step when I went out." Nana said as she was going upstairs

'Whoever got this sure is nice.' He thought as he took one of the chocolates. 'These are really good.'

_**END CHAPTER**_

Person: And that's the end of the special chapter. I know not what I did with this chapter. Sorry that it's not an actual chapter. I'll try and get one that actually progresses the story up as soon a I can. The thing is that I had finished it, but ended up accedentally erasing it and got too pissed and lazy to make it again, but don't worry, I will defiantly have a new chapter up.

Yamamoto: Wow. That was a lot to say.

Person: I know. By the way, for those of you who haven't seen my little fanfic, Holiday Stupidity, I am going to be putting up at least two new non-KHR fanfics and it's all Fuyu's fault.

Yamamoto: It could never be Fuyu's fault!

Person: Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Takeshi.

Yamamoto: I'm sorry.

Person: It's okay. I forgive you. Now on to an unrelated note when I read the first chapter of Kuchizuke wa Niji no Ue de I thought that it was perfect for 8027. After I got done reading the whole thing I had no doubt that it was perfect for 8027.

Yamamoto: Really?

Person: Yup. I, planning on making a small fanfic with that manga and you and Tsuna later on.

Yamamoto: Can't wait! =D

Person: Yups! Now I think it's time to go. So, until next time, bye bye!

Yamamoto: Bye!


End file.
